Inuyasha's New Ways
by twilighterrrrr
Summary: Inuyasha had decided to stay with Kagome for while until school ends so that he can protect her. But Kagome doesn't know if Inuyasha will last that long with his temper.
1. Just For Now

Inuyasha && Kagome

Chapter 1:

Inuyasha and Kagome climbed out of the well and looked at the bright sunlight coming in from the window. Inuyasha helped Kagome out as he held out his hand.

"I cant believe you decided to come with me to my time"

"It's you that it is about so stop mentioning it," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome knew he was right and she should be happy that Inuyasha loved her this much.

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking down the street thankful that there was no one there because if there were they would all be staring at the strangeness of Inuyasha. But Kagome didn't care because she loved just the way Inuyasha was.

Kagome came to the door and looked in her backpack for the key to the house. But then she knew that she forgot it in the house on her desk when she left here for the Feudal era last time. Inuyasha had a great idea. Suddenly there was a scream and they were up in her room. Thank goodness she always left her window open just in case when Inuyasha was in the feudal era he would be able to come over.

There was no one home and as tempting as it was.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pushed her to the bed. They were laying side by side. Tired.

"What are you doing inuyasha? " kagome asked curious.

"I'm going to surprise you"

Then she sat up and Inuyasha did too.

"what are you-"

She was interrupted by a kiss that tasted so much like Inuyasha.

They kissed over and over again that Kagome broke the kiss

"I think I already know how much you love me," Kagome then gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek and laid down and positioned herself against his chest …and quietly feel asleep thinking aobut what they would do tomarrow.


	2. How Cute

Chapter 2:

The next morning Kagome was wakened up by the blinding sunlight. She looked at her alarm clock and it read 9:45. Kagome got up and went to the bathroom. She was tired but stood there rubbing her tired eyes. When all of a sudden. JUMP!

"AHHH!" Kagome screamed.

"haha . sorry. Morning though," Inuyasha said smiling.

"You scared me.."

"Sorry about that," then he kissed her on the cheek and it made it all better.

"Im going to brush my teeth and we're going to get you some clothes ok?"

"Sure.." Inuyasha wasn't really paying attnetino as he was smuggling her neck and kissing it.

"Stop inuyasha" kagome giggled.

"Fine. I'll wait in your room," inuyasha said as he kissed kagome.

After kagome was done she came out and dressed.

Inuyasha just sat there staring.

"What are we doing today" he asked..

"I told you we're going to get you some clothessss" kagome repeated.

"oh. Sorry. I was too busy loving you." He replied smiling.

Kagome loved when he did that.

30 min later

"Where are we?" inuyasha asked.

"We're at this place where you call "the mall" " kagome explained.

"Right…"

Kagome led Inuyasha in the men's warehouse and picked out clothes, pants, and a banddana to cover his ears.

Inuyasha went to the fitting rooms and tried them on.

WOW. Kagome thought. He looks so hot and handsome.

"Please don't tell me how I look like because I already know." Inuyasa frowned saying.

"I don't think you know…" kagome went over and tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek again.

"You look breathtaking.."

He smiled.

" Im going to go pay for these so you stay here and don't touch anything ok?"

"Ok I'll try not to,".

After that they decided to go back home and Inuyasha pretty much looked like a punk instead of normal person. Kagome laughed at this inside her head and thought it was really cute. As they were walking Inuyasha was stil trying to figure out how to put this bandana on.

"urggh. Kago-"

"Here." Kagome put it on his ears but before she did she rubbed them. Inuyasha didn't want anybody to touch or look or even get near his ears. But Kagome was the only one that he let do that. Not even Kikyo . It was just that Kagome rubbed his ears in a way that Inuyasha loved and would start purring.

"You can stop now…"Inuyasha whispered.

IM NOT FINISHED YET BUT THIS IS ALL I HAVE FOR NOW.


End file.
